


She is Humble

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humility, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Passion, Princess - Freeform, Romantic morning, Teasing, Time Alone, Titles, Wives, Worried Advisor, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke puts the people first while Lexa spends time with Daya. With their daughter away, Clarke and Lexa have some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Humble

Lexa was bent beside Daya as they looked out at the city, the balcony of the throne room their place of vantage. The girl was smiling as she saw everything that Heda did, the entirety of the city was hers in that moment. Lexa smiled as Daya put her small arm around the leader’s neck and kissed her mother’s cheek. She returned the kiss by placing one on Daya’s head and looked back out.

“Nomon?”

“Sha ai yongon?”

The girl looked deep in thought before she spoke, “why does everyone call Nomon ‘Prisa’ instead of Wanheda? Is she a princess?”

After having Clarke explain the title, she realized it was said in mockery instead of truth. In her eyes it didn’t matter as Clarke was fit for the title of queen but princess would have to do. Within two weeks the entirety of Polis knew her by the title, calling her it with reverence instead of mockery. “Because on her Ark when she was in the sky, she was a princess. Her father and mother had very important positions, as important as Heda and Wanheda.”

“Am I a princess too?” Blue eyes looked wide and Lexa chuckled, pulling the girl to her before standing.

“No, you are so much more than a princess. A princess is not as important as being yongon kom Heda.” Lexa kissed her head and started towards the throne room. “Titus told me you healed Ora yesterday after she was cut by Daryus.”

“Sha, Titus called me Fisa kom Natblida.”

Lexa set her daughter on her feet, “and so you shall be, the Nightbloods will need a healer and your mother cannot always be there to heal simple cuts. You shall be an apprentice to your mother so one day you are their healer.”

“Because I am a Nightblood too?”

“A Nightblood healer for Nightblood warriors, as it should be.” Lexa nodded to Titus as the man appeared, “go along, I believe today’s lesson is the history of the clans.”

* * *

Titus moved to them and met Lexa’s eyes, “Prisa was seen in the market, buying good for those which have none. She purchased cloth for the orphanage so they have new clothes, served soup to the elderly at the Life House, and telling stories to those that will listen in the square.”

“She is humble, seeing to her people as most would not.” Lexa put a hand on Daya’s head, “Clarke has a heart for the people, she will see to their needs before her own.”

“It is worrisome; some may take advantage of her humble actions.”

“Some may but it will not matter to her, the needs of her people are forefront of her mind.” Lexa looked down at her daughter, “I will speak to her on the matter so for now focus on our Nightbloods.”

Titus gave a nod before looking at Daya, “come Daya, there is much history among the clans to be learned.”

The girl took his hand and smiled at him, “I shall learn it all.”

“I am sure you will, you are of Heda’s blood and she is the wisest Heda to ever be.”

* * *

As the day wore on Lexa attended to matters of state before retiring to her quarters. She found Clarke on their bed, laying on her stomach while drawing on a newly acquired sketch pad. Lexa shed her outer layers before crawling up the bed, lying beside her houmon with an arm over her waist. A kiss to Clarke’s exposed panther scars was followed by her chin resting on Clarke’s back. The blond turned her head with a smile, rolling over enough she could kiss Lexa.

“Tonight the Nightbloods go on a hunt, Daya joins them as their healer.” Lexa pushed on Clarke’s shoulder till the blond laid on her back. “Our child is occupied; we have time alone where we have not for some time.” She leaned down and kissed her houmon’s neck, being gentle while hands searched under cloth for silken skin. “Let me make you mine.”

Clarke grinned before trapping Lexa’s legs with her own, turning them over to look down at the brunette. “Let me make you mine instead.”

“If that is what you desire.” Lexa sat up, her hands finding purchase on Clarke’s hips. “Make me yours Hodnes, let yourself find pleasure in my body.”

Pushing her wife down, Clarke seized her lips and relished attention on the pink skin she’d been denied for a long time. Her hands found Lexa’s shirt and she pulled at it. Lexa sat up and pulled the tank over her head, throwing it to the side. Hungry lips attacked the battle worn skin, hands finding skin that Clarke would never get enough of. In a second, Lexa pushed Clarke onto her back and started kissing whatever skin was visible.

“Undress.” Lexa sat back and let Clarke up, watching as Wanheda stripped herself bare before her Heda.

It took a few more minutes but once both were free of their clothes, it became a struggle for dominance. Finally, Clarke found herself on her back with her nails in Lexa’s skin, gasping with pleasure as her wife worked magic. Opening her eyes for half a moment she found Lexa looking down at her, pleasure and adoration in her dilated pupils. It wasn’t seconds later that ecstasy was consuming Clarke, her moans escaping her despite the attempt to hold them back.

“How…” she breathed heavy, trying to catch her breath. “How does it get better each time? I swear it’s ten times better than the last time and that was ten times better than the time before that.”

Lexa merely grinned at her, “I know your body now Hodnes, I am skilled at seeing to your pleasure.” Leaning down she kissed Clarke, “much like war, I know you well.”

“Give me a few minutes to breath and I’ll make you wonder the same thing.”

“I sought your pleasure tonight, not my own.” Lexa ran her her fingers along Clarke’s arm, “I intend to make you feel such things again so rest for a few moments.”

* * *

As dawn met the sky, Lexa woke to Clarke tracing the intricate tattoo on her back. The blond smiled at her, love consumed the blue of her eyes. The leader put her arms under her head as she blinked herself awake. Clarke leaned in to lay a kiss on her cheek, ignoring the yawn that Lexa gave. Quiet surrounded them, the chill of the end of winter settling through the curtains of their room and the candles were low, having burned all night.

“I want you to come with me today, to the market. There are a few of the people that you need to listen to.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “I leave the people to you Hedatu, your heart beats for them and you see to all their needs.” She watched Clarke’s eyebrow rise, clearly expecting her to answer differently. “However, if you wish me to join you then I will.”

“Good answer.” Clarke chuckled softly before leaning in to kiss her. “Daya’s already asleep in her bed, the night hunt was successful according to Titus. Aden lead the hunt and they captured a bear.”

“One day Aden will succeed me, he will become Heda and Kya will stand beside him as you stand beside me.” Lexa watched Clarke lay back, taking in the fact she was dressed for the day.

“I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about your death anymore.”

Lexa reached over and ran her fingers along the neckline of Clarke’s shirt. “I never agreed, I merely made you believe I did.”

“Next time I’ll make sure Titus is in the room so you can’t go back on it.” She turned her head to look at Lexa. “He told me that he was wrong about me, I never thought I’d hear that from him.”

“He realizes how you are humble for the people, putting their needs first before your own. It is not the way of Hedatu to do so, those of the past have lead in Heda’s stead and have managed the running of the city by aid of others. It has always been Heda who walks among the people, seeing to their needs through advisors and chiefs. You defy all that was by being humble and kind.”

Clarke looked back up at the ceiling, “he thinks I’m a constant contradiction, or so he told me.”

“Titus is set in the old ways; he fears change as it would cause somethings of the past to be lost. He once was concerned because the Seer has had more visions since I became Heda than any before me. Due to arrogance, war and constant danger the lives of Heda are short. I am the first to live past the fifth year, the longest reign of Heda. That is why my sixth year was celebrated with such passion mere weeks before your arrival.”

“I’ve never asked, but how old are you?”

“Twenty-three, I was born on the eve of winter.”

The blond turned her head to look at her wife, “why didn’t you tell me, on the Ark we celebrated birthdays.”

“Birthdays?”

“The day we’re born, every year it’s celebrated. Considering the eve of winter was a few weeks ago we could have celebrated.” Clarke turned onto her stomach and smiled at Lexa. “I would have spent the day with you and made sure my mother watched Daya that night.”

Lexa smiled before leaning into kiss Clarke, “next year I shall inform you.”

“Next year I’ll remember.” With a quirk of her lips, Clarke grinned before laying her head back down. “Seriously though, some of the people are here with family because they live on the edge of Azgeda and bordering territories. They said there have been searches of villages, looking for a Nightblood child.”

“By who?”

“Azgeda, someone took Roan’s throne quickly after his death and hasn’t been honoring the treaty we made with him before he…” she shook her head and met Lexa’s eyes. “You need to listen to them, it may help if a threat comes our way.”

Lexa leaned up on her arm and looked down at her houmon. “Worry for the people Clarke, allow me to worry about Azgeda. I wish you to be humble, to be someone the people look to for stability in a time of war. If they know you stand beside me as you do, they will know that Heda sees to their needs and not just to protect them from war.”

“So I’ll be the humble one and you’ll be ruthless?”

“Perhaps.” Lexa ran her fingers up Clarke’s arm, “although Wanheda can appear quickly if necessary and we all fear that. Some say that Wanheda is far more dangerous than Heda during war.”

“Right and you think that too, I suppose?”

Lexa chuckled, “they have never been on the receiving end of thrown glass. If someone said they were going to attempt to speak reason with Wanheda, I would advise them to run to Azgeda lands. They would be much safer in those lands then at the mercy of your anger.”

Clarke let out a laugh and grinned at her wife, “now I see why our daughter thinks you’re funny.”

“I am merely cautious, knowing that to anger you is to avoid you. I still hold the scar from your glass vase.”

“I’m not sorry, you’re quite stubborn.”

Lexa leaned in to kiss her, “as your mother warned me you would be. She said I would regret taking you as mine once I learned who I really united with. She told me if I wanted to live longer than a year then I would let you go.”

“My mother thinks you forced me into marriage, she thinks I have no say in anything.” Clarke reached up and pushed back Lexa’s hair. “She thinks that you don’t love me, that I’m happy because I have Daya.”

“Then she fails to understand truth. You and I agreed to unite, you wishing it just as much as I did. She fails to know you hold more power than any other, I will never allow even Titus to know that often you sway my decisions with arguments and threats of cold furs.” Lexa caught Clarke’s hand and held it. “She fails to understand that without you, I would wish death for a life without you is not worth living. Ai hod yu in ai houmon, otaim en feva.”

A grin crossed Clarke’s face, “she also fails to know how romantic you can be when given the chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Fisa kom Natblida: Healer of Nightbloods
> 
> Ai hod yu in ai houmon, otaim en feva: I love you my wife, always and forever
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this part of the series


End file.
